World War VI
History Prelude (January, 2784 ABB) "Well, I guess the archduke, Karl I, died during that day. It was quite similar to the assassination of Franz Ferninand in 1914, but a quite similar Serbian, who was very simiar to Gavrilo Princip, did the same as him, and yet, quite had a different name. His name it Zdravko Vukin. He was the one who killed the heir to the Austro-Hungarian emperor, Gabriel I. Damnit. I guess I'm feeling it's like World War I again, except it will be ten times worse." --Sgt. Lars Franklin It all started when the Archduke of Austria, Karl I of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, who was the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, who will be able to succeed Gabriel I, was killed by a Serbian businessman named Zdravko Vukin, by one single bullet, along with his wife, Princess Mary of Hohenburg, while they werre on his way to Sarajevo via the Latin Bridge, causing international outrage (such as putting Nazi party members to the winning side of a coup). As the German Empire began to become a Nazi-ruled empire, as it was made possible by the death of the Austro-Hungarian heir to the throne, Kaiser Otto Heinz II and Führer Jacob Schön became friends instead when they both accepted a ceasefire to stop the coup, turning the German Empire into a someone ordinary one with strains of Nazi Germany, and it accepted an alliance with the Ginger Empire, its leader, Scott Tenorman, and its right-hand henchman, Trent Boyett, to start making a portal. Soon, as the portal works, real-life politicians, real-life church leaders, Internet celebrities, musicians, bands, directors, movie stars, comedians, TV actors, newscasters, daytime television stars, late night television actors, TV chefs, children's TV stars, reality TV stars, world leaders, sportspeople, football stars, American football stars, NFL owners, NASCAR drivers, models, television personalists, winery owners, vineyard owners, dance personalities, dancers, fashion designers, people from Palm Springs, California, singers, singer-songwriters, tattoo artists, television presenters, boxers, writers, social thinkers, wrestlers, Japanese gravure idols, Japanese idols, Jewish actors, judokas, net idols, pin-up artists, Q&A panelists, Countdown champions, Turkish state artists, Communicare yearbook students, beauty queens, and international celebrities (including Canadian and Japanese celebrities), emerged from the portal, who will soon be hired hours later. Hours later, the Treaty of Berlin was soon signed as they began to work all together with the Ginger Empire to abduct all children of Toonatopia, marking the start of a brand new alliance between the German Empire, the Ginger Empire, celebrities and dinosaurs in a huge promise to recover Germany from its corruption once and for all. Also, Italy, Japan, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria, the Empire of China and the Soviet Union and all their allies would get a helping hand with the German Empire and their allies to win the war and would plan to kidnap and imprison all the babies, toddlers, infants, children, tweens and teens, including baby and young animals of Toonatopia (mostly young pets) of Toonatopia as their prisoners, to be imprisoned in the JVA Fuhlsbuettel Prison, located in Hamburg, Germany, without having to kill them. Soon, all the celebrities, all the people of Berlin and all the people and soldiers of Germany and the Central Axis Alliance member states performed a series of Nazi salutes while the Führer Jacob Schön, said that Germany is ready to destroy all weak and cowardly Allied nations, stating that Germans are one of the super-races in the world, and that all of the German people will be the slaves to Kaiser Otto Heinz II, Germany was stated to be one of the unconquerable empires in all over Europe and the whole world, especially the Universe, and its people fear no one. Operation Garavito (February 1, 2784 ABB-February 10, 2784 ABB) "Nooooo! Stop! Cease! Desist! By the order of the Ginger Emperor, Scott Tenorman, do not continue with the ramblings and do not act like real celebrities, just like what you did in the past please, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed. For I am your Führer, supreme ruler, and all-around dictator, along with the Kaiser, Otto Heinz II. For I am the mastermind, the genius, and all-around visionary! It was I who laid the original plan and set it into motion! Don't you see? All you my fellow countrymen, soldiers, my fellow cabinet members for this party of mine, including you all, ginger kids and celebrities alike are my plans, so the gingers' plans are my plans also because you are my plan and my plan was to come together! I never planned for my plans to make plans to stop my plan! I plan to help my nation and all of its allies to rule not only the planet, but also the outer space! Not to have my plans' plan to stop me! The planners are all of YOU! So, STOP, CEASE, DESIST, then look and listen to stay safe here in this wild and unsafe world, filled with unknown knowledge and instincts around this lying world, without any truth! For I am your adopted father! I am your Führer, while Otto Heinz II is still your Kaiser, and the rest of the Central Axis Alliance members' heads of governments and states would be your rulers too! I am Mr. Jacob Schön! Obey ME!" --Jacob Schön The Central Axis Alliance's mission to kidnap all the children of Toonatopia is called Operation Garavito, named after a Colombian rapist and serial killer, Luis Garavito. After the Toonatopians surrendered to the Axis forces that were backed up by the German Empire, the Ginger Empire, the Kingdom of Italy, the Empire of Japan, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Ottoman Empire, the Tsardom of Bulgaria, the Qing Dynaty, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, a group of celebrities and dinosaurs, and all their allies, all the kids of Toonatopia were arrested and sent to prison in the German capital city of Berlin by the order of the Central Axis Alliance, thus making that mission a huge success for the Central Axis Alliance. The first phase of this operation is that Japan will invade the western shores of the Toonatopian continent, along with a group of celebrities and ginger kids. It lands to the city of South Park, where the ginger invasion began, and started its plot, kidnapping all the children of South Park as their prisoners. Moments after Toonatopia's fall, the children's parents can't do anything about them and even the Toonatopian police and military forces can't go out and rescue them nor any superhero team can't do it because, according to the President of the United States, Stephen Crawford, the war is too dangerous due to lots and lots of dangerous weapons, such as giant robots, chemical gas, machine guns, planes, cannons, tanks, zeppelins, bombs, ships, trenches, imporved magic, invention of superpowers, improved swords, improved guns, tamed dragons, tamed dinosaurs, restoration of nuclear weapons, invention of more makeshift weapons, steel behemoths, tamed giant gorillas, invention of gundams, and many more. Soon, all Toonatopian nations, including the United States, the United Kingdom, Russia and France declared a huge war on the nations who were responsible for kidnapping the children of Toonatopia as an alliance of Toonatopian nations, the United States, the United Kingdom, the Russian Empire, the French Republic and their allies further beyond, including all the parents and grandparents of Toonatopia and the superhero teams, started to rescue all the kids of Toonatopia, and defeat an alliance of the German Empire, the Ginger Empire, the Kingdom of Italy, the Empire of Japan, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Ottoman Empire, the Tsardom of Bulgaria, the Qing Dynaty, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and their allies further beyond, including celebrities and dinosaurs from taking over the world under one roof all together. Also, Queen Alexandria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, President Stephen Crawford of the United States of America, Tsar Mateo II of the Russian Empire and President Hector Darche of the French Republic becomes The Big Four, and they all waged war with the Central Axis Alliance for their crimes against all the children of Tooantopia as the war begins. Battle of South Park (February 11, 2784 ABB) "They treated us hard. All the kids of South Park weren't only gone. All the children of Toonatopia are gone too. We need to stop those gingers and liberate our nation, then we need to save our children from being gingers! So come on, brothers and sisters, let us show what those evil gingers and celebrities what's made off! But if Toonatopia was gone to Oblivion, they are just maggots who crawled on the pile. If were all the children of Toonatopia were gone, Toonatopian extinction may lead, and soon, Humans too were going to be extinct. If this also happened, Earth will have no population as well. Let's see if the gingers would have to surrender or cease to exist. We have to get a revenge or more Toonatopians die." --Sheila Broflovski After the battle, a treaty was made. When Kaiser Otto Heinz II of the German Empire, Emperor Scott Tenorman of the Ginger Empire, King Sostene II of the Kingdom of Italy, Empress Etohito of the Empire of Japan, Emperor Gabriel Franz I of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, Sultan Osman XXXVI of the Ottoman Empire, Tsar Vladimir III of the Tsardom of Bulgaria, Emperor Xiang of the Empire of China, the General Secretary Krayevsky Sambor Denisovich of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and Johnny Depp, the leader of the Celebrity Alliance, agreed that their alliance name, the "Central Axis Alliance", to combine the Central powers and the Axis powers together in one roof. Meanwhile, King Cvetko of the Kingdom of Serbia, Queen Alexandria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland, King Sebastian III of the Kingdom of Belgium, Tsar Mateo I of the Russian Empire, President Hector Darche of the French Republic the President of the United States, Stephen Crawford, Sheila Broflovski, the leader of Parents Against Gingers, Clark "Superman" Kent, the Chancellor of the International League of Superheroes, and Paarthurnax of the Greybeards formed an alliance that will be called the Alliance of the Allied Entente Powers in order to honor the Allied powers and Entente powers together during World Wars I and II. And so, the war rages on and on, and on. Battle of Townsville (February 15, 2784 ABB) "Shit, do you realized that Townsville is occupied by Japanese forces right now, Professor?" "I don't know. These Japs were trying to occupy us. Oh, it's worse than the US statehood here in Cartoon Network Country..." "I know." "But the gingers took my girls!" "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Let me stop those gingers, because after this, those gingers are gonna pay. Let's see if we can kick some ginger ass." --Gen. Thomas Clarkson to Professor Nolan Utonium After the Battle of South Park, there were no signs of captured kids, and the US and British military realized that Townsville is now under Ginger-Japanese joint occupation. Batle of Adventure Bay (February 19-26, 2784 ABB) "What the heck?! How could this happen? Where are the kids of Adventure Bay?! And the PAW Patrol?! Why the gingers wanted to take them all away?! This is an atrocity!" --Gen. Buck Rushmore Fifteen Australian soldiers investigate around Adventure Bay as they found all the adults of Adventure Bay mourning loss of their children. Fortunatelly, one day later, they have formed a resistance group in Adventure Bay against the gingers and Japanese forces who occupied the vincity of Adventure Bay. Fall of France (May 10, 2785 ABB-June 25, 2785 ABB) "Shut the heck up, France is going down to the ground... for good... or maybe for now." --Sgt. Lorraine DuBois On June 25, 2785 ABB, France fell under the hands of the German and Austro-Hungarian forces, causing French soldiers to surrender. Meanwhile, a government-in-exile of the French government is now officially called, by degree of the exiled French president, Hector Darche, "Free France" once again, just like what it did during World War II after its fall by Nazi Germany. Free French Forces were formed and its countrymen and countrywomen living in France who were against the German occupation were bound together to have France liberated from occupying German forces. Battle of Mykonos (June 29, 2785 ABB) At morning, the forces of Italy, the Ottoman Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the United States invaded the island of Mykonos, where it was heavily guarded by Greek soldiers, with the island also stationed by Greek and French soldiers. As the battle intensifies, the Mii Land National Army sent 50% of its personnel who were defending their land, conists of lots of Mii Brawlers, Mii Swordfighters and Mii Gunners. After the Allies achieved their victory in the battle of Mykonos, the declaration of war between Mii Land and all countries of the Central Axis Alliance was formally declared by its president, Darak Tamanqaq. Soon, they have started a program to rescue all the children of Toonatopia, and then Mykonos has formed a British-French-Greek condominium state over Mykonos with Mii troops stationed also to ensure that the Austro-Hungarian, German, Italian or Ottoman invasions would be kept by bay. And with al of that, this was Mii Land's first ever participation in military outside their land's soil. Battle of Belgrade (November 14, 2796 ABB) "Jesus, the war is too bloody. We know why World War VI is the truest war to end all wars... again." --Pvt. Clyde Parrington After the last Austro-Hungarian bastion in Belgrade was destroyed, the Allies became victorious as the Kingdom of Serbia has been liberated from the hands of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Soon, the US Army general, Paul Harris, while staying in a reception desk inside a ruined 5-star hotel in Belgrade, also talking to the Filipino Army leader, David Valencia, and the President of Iceland, Þangbrandur Orvarsson, and his wife and first lady, who was also the Priime Minister of Iceland, Amelía Orvarsdottir, days after the battle ended, said that the leader of the Central Axis Alliance is none other than Magnus Greel. Operation Endgame (November 1, 2855 ABB-December 21, 2855 ABB) Peace Walker Incident "Snake. Miller here. Since we've still got a mission for you last time, well then, you're off for a mission. You ready for this shit?" "Yeah. I'm gonna take care of the Peace Walker, Miller." "Okay, good. Take it out so that the whole world would be safe from the Peace Walker, a machine that would start an all-out nuclear war, before those special precautions: one, Reykjavík is safe from the invasion. Two, Magnus Greel is arrested and imprisoned, and three, all the children of Toonatopia are free again, and reunited with their parents. Hurry, you don't have time to save the world RIGHT NOW! Hurry, Snake. And good luck. May God guide you. Always." "Copy that. Snake out." --Miller to Snake After it stopped moving, BMEWS continued to track the targets on the radar, while the DSP satellite status is green, still assessing as reliable. Second Battle of Reykjavík "Woohoo! Yeah, boys! And you too, kids, we did it! We have won! The war is over! Peace is here once again, and Earth celebrates its victory! C'mon! Let's go home and have a drink of victory, because we have finally defeated those Central Axis bastards outta Oblivion! Woo! Yeah! We've won!" --Þangbrandur Orvarsson At the final minutes, or the final hour(s), of that battle, and the war, the US Air Force captain, Cpt. Donald Gentle, said that if their last flying battleship, USS Douglas McArthur, was destroyed by a squadron of Central Axis Alliance/Supreme Alliance of Eastern States planes, that would be game over for the Alliance of the Allied Entente Powers/Icelandic Alliance. Soon, Magnus Greel have USS Douglas McArthur in their sights, when all the children of Toonatopia swoops down in a squadron of dog carrier/TIE fighter-mix spaceships, accompanied with US Army Air Corps planes, Nicaraguan Air Force transport aircrafts, helicopters and trainer aircrafts, MSF helicopters, Sandinista helicopters, Icelandic Coast Guard aeronautical division aircraft and Filipino Army aircraft, that have been transformed from cages. Soon, as they destroyed the last Central Axis Alliance's/Supreme Alliance of Eastern States' squadron for the final time, a spaceship, piloted by Milly Larsen, Annie Faulk, Kevin Stoley, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Harry "Carrot" Garrett, Lorraine "Lola" Trumski and Rebecca "Bertha" Red, while damaging Greel's ship and saving USS Douglas McArthur, which its crew quickly wished for everything in the city to be back to normal, dropped a huge bomb on the destroyed Reykjavík, returning it to normal and defeating the Central Axis Alliance once and for all, also to mark the final, and ultimate victory for the Alliance of the Allied Entente Powers, or the Icelandic Alliance. Belligerents Alliance of the Allied Entente Powers (also known as the Icelandic Alliance) *Achaea (Principality of Achaea) *Acornia (Kingdom of Acornia) *Adélie (Adélie Territory) *Aden (Colony of Aden) *Aetherius (Aetherian Federation) *Afghanistan (Islamic Republic of Afghanistan) *Aforia (Republic of Aforia) *Africa (Kingdom of Africa) *Agranada (Kingdom of Agranada) *Air Nomads (Air Nation) *Alaska (Tsardom of Alaska) *Alawite (Union of Alawite) *Albania (Kingdom of Albania) (before the Invasion of Albania and after the Liberation of Albania) *Albion (United Kingdoms of Albion) *Algeria (French Algeria) *Allegheny (Republic of Allegheny) *Almia (Republic of Almia) *Alpha Legion (Alpha Region) *Allied States (Allied States of America) *Alodia (Kingdom of Alodia) *Alpine (Alpine Confederation) *Altai (Altai Republic) *Amazonia (Amazonian Empire) *Andalasia (Kingdom of Andalasia) *Antarctica (Republic of Antarctica) *Appalachia (Applachian Federation) *Aqiria (Republic of Aqiria) *Aquilonia (Aquilonian Empire) *Aquitania (Duchy of Aquitania) *Ardougne (United Kingdom of Ardougne) *Arendelle (Kingdom of Arendelle) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) (after the Platinean War) *Argentine Rebels (Rebels for a New Argentina) *Armenia (Republic of Armenia) *Arnor (Kingdom of Arnor) *Arstotzka (Republic of Arstotzka) *Asamando (Nation of Asamando) *Assyria (Assyrian Empire) *Athorvia (Republic of Athorvia) *Atlantica (Kingdom of Atlantica) *Atlantis (Atlantean Empire) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Australia & New Zealand Army Corps (Australia & New Zealand Army Corps) *Austrian Conservatives (Conservative Party of Austria) *Austrian Nationalists (Austrian Nationalist Party) *Autobots (Autobot Army) *Avalon (Republic of Avalon) *Ayutthaya (Ayutthaya Kingdom) *Azeroth (Kingdom of Azeroth) *Aztec Empire (Aztec Empire) (during and after the American Invasion of Mexico) *BabyFirst Country (Federal Republic of BabyFirst Country) *BabyTV Country (Republic of BabyTV Country) *Babylonia (Babylonian Empire) *Bahasa (Bahasa Confederation) *Bahrain (Kingdom of Bahrain) *Balmorra (Republic of Balmorra) *Baltica (Baltic Republic) *Basutoland (British Basutoland) *Batavia (Batavian Republic) *Baxteria (Kingdom of Baxteria) *Beanbean Kingdom (Beanbean Kingdom) *Bechuanaland (Bechuanaland Protectorate) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) *Belize (British Honduras) *Bhutan (Kingdom of Bhutan) *Biafra (Republic of Biafra) *Bikini Bottom (Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Birobidzhan (State of Birobidzhan) *Blueland (Republic of Blueland) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) (after the Platinean War) *Brazil (Empire of Brazil) (during and after the Platinean War) *Brotherhood of Steel (Brotherhood of Steel) *Bubbletucky (Kingdom of Bubbletucky) *Buckbeakia (Republic of Buckbeakia) *Bunnyland (Kingdom of Bunnyland) *Burma (British Burma) (before and during the Invasion of Burma and after the Liberation of Burma) *Buryatia (Khanate of Buryatia) *Busyland (Kingdom of Busyland) *Byzantium (Byzantine Empire) *California (Republic of California) *Camelot (Kingdom of Camelot) *Canada (Dominion of Canada) *Candy Kingdom (Candy Kingdom) *Cardassia (Cardassian Union) *Caribbean (Caribbean Federation) *Carniola (Republic of Carniola) *Carpathia Ruthenia (Federation of Carpathia Ruthenia) *Carthage (Carthage Empire) *Cartoon Network Country (Democratic Republic of Cartoon Network Country) *Centopia (Kingdom of Centopia) *Centuaria (Republic of Centuaria) *Chaldea (Kingdom of Chaldea) *Channel League (Channel League) *Chile (Republic of Chile) (after the Platinean War) *Chiss (Chiss Ascendancy) (during and after the Yuuzhan Vong War) *Coalition of Ordered Governments (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *Cockroachia (Empire of Cockroachia) *Colombia (Republic of Colombia) *Colonial Christian Republic (Colonial Christian Republic) *Columbia (United Chiefdoms of Columbia) *Comic Country (Republic of Comic Country) *Communist Party of China (Communist Party of China) *Congo Free State (Cogno Free State) *Corona (Kingdom of Corona) *Costa Rica (Republic of Costa Rica) *Costumetopia (Republic of Cotumetopia) *Courland & Semigallia (Duchy of Courland & Semigallia) *Cubagua (Republic of Cubagua) *Cyberain (United Kingdom of Cyberain & Zagaria) *Cyprus (Crown Colony of Cyprus) *Cyrodiil (Cyrodiilic Empire) *Czechoslovakia (Kingdom of Czechoslavia) (before the Invasion of Czechoslovakia and after the Liberation of Czechoslovakia) *Dagobah (Republic of Dagobah) *Danubia (Danube Federation) *Danzig (Free City of Danzig) *Dalaran (Kingdom of Dalaran) *Darfur (Kingdom of Darfur) *Daur (Daur Republic) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *Deseret (Republic of Deseret) *Digimonia (Republic of Digimonia) *Disney Channelville (Republic of Disney Channelville) *Disney Junior Country (Federated Republic of Disney Junior Country) *Dog Island (Kingdom of Dog Island) *Dol Amroth (Kingdom of Dol Amroth) *Don (Don Republic) *Dragons (Dovah Mir) *Draugrs (Draugr Army) *Dúnedain (Dúnedain Empire) *Dutch East Indies (Netherlands East Indies) *Earth Kingdom (Earth Kingdom) *East America (Republic of East America) *East Timor (Portuguese Timor) *Ecuador (Republic of Ecuador) *Egypt (Kingdom of Egypt) *Empire State (Empire State of New York) *Encantadia (Kingdom of Encantadia) *Enchancia (Kingdom of Enchancia) *Endor (Republic of Endor) *Equestria (Kingdom of Equestria) *Estonia (Republic of Estonia) *Eurasia (Union of Socialist Eurasia) *Europe (European Union) *European Jews (Alliance of the Jews of Europe) *Evuvee (Republic of Evuvee) *Ewokia (Republic of Ewokia) *Fairytaleland (Kingdom of Fairytaleland) *Falkland Islands (British Overseas Territory of the Falkland Islands) *Fiji (Crown Colony of Fiji) *Filam (Republic of Filam) *Filipino Army (Army of the Filipino People) (during and after the Philippine War) *Filipino Rebels (Kapitunan) *Finland (Kingdom of Finland) (during and after the Lappland War) *Florida (Commonwealth of Florida) (during and after the Second Cuban Missile Crisis) *Flying Hellfish (Flying Hellfish) *Foggy Swamp Tribe (Foggy Swamp Tribe State) *Forerunners (Forerunner Empire) *Formosa (Republic of Formosa) *France (French Republic) *French East Africa (French East Africa) *French Equatorial Africa (French Equatorial Africa) *French Indochina (Indochinese Federation) *French Polynesia (French Polynesia) *French Resistance (French Resistance) *French West Africa (French West Africa) *Furgerland (Republic of Furgerland) *Fusang (Republic of Fusang) *Galactic Republic (Galactic Republic) *Gameopolis (Republic of Gameopolis) *Geonosis (Kingdom of Geonosis) *Georgian Rebels (Free Georgia Movement) *Gherensi (Gherensi Caliphate) *Ghostland (Ghostlander Federation) *Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar) *Gold Coast (Colony of the Gold Coast) *Gondar (Kingdom of Gondar) *Gothistan (Republic of Gothistan) *Gravity Falls (Republic of Gravity Falls) *Grawpia (Republic of Grawpia) *Guyana (Crown Colony of Guyana) *Greece (Kingdom of Greece) *Haiti (Republic of Haiti) (after the Platinean War) *Hanseatic League (Hanseatic League) *Hapes (Hapes Consortium) *Happy Valley (Kingdom of Happy Valley) *Harmonia (Kingdom of Harmonia) *Hejaz (Kingdom of Hejaz) *Hindustan (Republic of Hindustan) *Hoenn (Republic of Hoenn) *Hogwarts (Kingdom of Hogwarts) *Hollywood (Nation of Hollywood) *Holy See (Holy See) (during and after the Eleventh Crusades) *Honduras (Republic of Honduras) *Hongjiang (Republic of Hongjiang) *Hong Kong (British Hong Kong) (before the Invasion of Hong Kong and after the Liberation of Hong Kong) *Hoth (Republic of Hoth) *House Elven Kingdom (House Elven Kingdom) *Hub Federation (Hub Federation) *Hutt Underground (Hutt Resistance Front) *Hylo Visz (Hylo Visz's Smuggling Contingent) *Hyrule (Kingdom of Hyrule) *Iceland (Republic of Iceland) (after the Invasion of Iceland) *Illyria (Kingdom of Illyria) *Indus (Indus Empire) *Ionia (Ionian Federation) *Iraq (Kingdom of Iraq) (after the Invasion of Iraq) *Isle of Galifem (Kingdom of the Isle of Galifem) *Israel (State of Israel) *Jabal al-Druze (Jabal al-Druze State) *Jamaica (Commonwealth of Jamaica) *Jasperia (Republic of Jasperia) *Jedi (Jedi Order) *Johor (Johor Sultanate) *Johto (Johto Empire) *Jollywood (Kingdom of Jollywood) *Jordan (Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan) *Juggalo (Juggalo Nation) *Kabylia (Grand Duchy of Kabylia) *Kalmar (Kalmar Union) *Kanto (Republic of Kanto) *Kazakhstan (Kazakh Khanate) *Kemet (Pharaohdom of Kemet) *Kenopia (Caliphate of Kenopia) *Kenya (Colony & Protectorate of Kenya) *Kerguelen (French Overseas Territory of Kerguelen) *Khakassia (Republic of Khakhassia) *Kidzania (Republic of Kidzania) *Kuban (Kuban People's Republic) *Kuomintang (Kuomintang of China) *Kurdistan (Republic of Kurdistan) *Kuwait (State of Kuwait) *Land of Earth (Kingdom of the Land of Earth) *Land of Fire (Republic of the Land of Fire) *Land of Iron (Great Empire of the Land of Iron) (during and after the Fifth Shinobi World War) *Land of Lightning (Kingdom of the Land of Lightning) *Land of Water (Kingdom of the Land of Water) *Land of Wind (Kingdom of the Land of Wind) *Lanao (Sultanate of Lanao) *Latveria (Principality of Latveria) *Latvia (Republic of Latvia) *Lecrotia (Republic of Lecrotia) *Legovania (Republic of Legovania) *Lemko (Lemko Rusyn Republic of Florynka) *Lemuria (Kingdom of Lemuria) *Liberia (Republic of Liberia) (after the African War) *Libya (Kingdom of Libya) *Lindon (Kingdom of Lindon) *Lithuania (Republic of Lithuania) *Lombardy (Kingdom of Lombardy) *Lombax (Lombax Republic) *Lorien (Republic of Lorien) *Lothlórien (Kingdom of Lothlórien) *Louisianan Rebels (Louisianan Rebel Front) *Luckia (Republic of Luckia) *Lusitania (Republic of Lusitania) *Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) *Luzon (Kingdom of Luzon) *Macaw Tribe (Macaw Tribe State) *Magic Council (Magic Council) *Maharashtra (Maratha Empire) *Make Believe (Neighborhood of Make Believe) (after its democratic reforms) *Malaya (Malayan Union) *Mali (Malli Federation) *Malta (Crown Colony of Malta) *Mandaloria (Kingdom of Mandaloria) (during the later events and after of the Space War) *Maquis (United Resistance Front Against the Chimerian-German Co-Occupation of Europe) *Markazia (Republic of Markazia) *Masyaf (Kingdom of Masyaf) *Mauritius (British Mauritius) *Maya (Mayan Empire) *McGregoria (Kingdom of McGregoria) *Mengjiang (Mengjiang United Autonomous Government) *Merpupistan (Republic of Merpupistan) *Mexican Rebels (Mexican Rebellion Front) *Middle East (Middle Eastern Empire) *Mii Land (Mii Republic) *Militaires Sans Frontières (Militaires Sans Frontières) *Minecraftia (Minecraftian Republic) *Minionland (Republic of Minionland) *Mirkwood (Kingdom of Mirkwood) *Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) (after the Great War of Mobius) *Modena (Duchy of Modena & Reggio) *Monkeyvania (Monkey Kingdom) *Moriya (Republic of Moriya) *Mount Olympus (Kingdom of Mount Olympus) *Mu (Empire of Mu) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mushroom Kingdom) *Muslim Confederation (Muslim Confederation) *Naboo (Republic of Naboo) *Nanman (Democratic Republic of Nanman) *Nepal (Kingdom of Nepal) *NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Neptune City (Neptune City State) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *New Afrika (Republic of New Afrika) *New California Republic (New California Republic) *New England (Commonwealth of New England) *Newfoundland (Dominion of Newfoundland) *New Guinea (Republic of New Guinea) *New Holland (Kingdom of New Holland) *New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) *Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) *Niceland (Republic of Niceland) *Nickelodeon Country (Nicktoon Kingdom) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) *Niue (Crown Colony of Niue) *Nigeria (Colony & Protectorate of Nigeria) *Nobatia (Christian Kingdom of Nobatia) *Nokia (High-Tech Republic of Nokia) *Nordligeland (Danish Republic of Nordligeland) *Norsia (Norse Kingdom) *Northern Caucasus (Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasus) *Northern Rhodesia (Protectorate of Northern Rhodesia) *North Pole (Republic of the North Pole) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) *Nunavut (Chiefdom of Nunavut) *Nusantara (Great Empire of Nusantara) *Nyasaland (Nyasaland Protectorate) *Obristan (Republic of Obristan) *Oceania (English Socialist Union of Oceania) *Octonauts (Octonauts) *Order of the Phoenix (Order of the Phoenix) *Order of the White Lotus (Order of the White Lotus) *Orre (Dominion of Orre) *Orto Plutonia (Republic of Orto Plutonia) *Pajamaland (Republic of Pajamaland) *Palawan (Kingdom of Palawan) *Panama (Republic of Panama) *Panau (Republic of Panau) *Panem (Republic of Panem) *Papalia (United Papal States) *Papua New Guinea (Territory of Papua New Guinea) *Paradiso (Kingdom of Paradiso) *Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) (during and after the Platinean War) *Parma (Duchy of Parma) *Patagonia (Crown Colony of Patagonia) *Patrickia (Kingdom of Patrickia) *PBS Kids Country (Democratic Republic of PBS Kids Country) *Peanutia (Republic of Peanutia) *Peppaland (Republic of Peppaland) *Persia (Imperial State of Persia) *Peru (Republic of Peru) (after the Platinean War) *Peru-Bolivia (Peruvian-Bolivian Confederation) *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) (before and after the Philippine War) *Philippine Schools (Alliance of the Philippine Schools) *Pisa (Republic of Pisa) *Pixie Hallow (Kingdom of Pixie Hallow) *Pixieland (Kingdom of Pixieland) *Pokémonia (Kingdom of Pokémonia) *Poland (Republic of Poland) *Polandballland (Republic of Polandballland) *Pollydilistan (Republic of Pollydilistan) *Pondgea (Republic of Pondgea) *Praxia (Praxian Empire) *Pride Lands (Kingdom of the Pride Lands) *Primorsky (Republic of Primorsky) *Puerto Salvaje (Republic of Puerto Salvaje) *Pupland (Puppy Kingdom of Pupland) *Pylaristania (Republic of Pylaristania) *Qatar (State of Qatar) *Qubluria (National Union of Qubluria) *Quivira (Republic of Quivira) *Radiant Garden (Kingdom of Radiant Garden) *Radiator Springs (Republic of Radiator Springs) *Rakyat (Republic of Rakyat) *Raydia (Republic of Raydia) *Rebel Alliance (Alliance to Restore the Republic) *Rivendell (Kingdom of Rivendell) *RiverClan (RiverClan Republic) *River Skunkland (Republic of River Skunkland) *Robloxia (Republic of Robloxia) *Rohan (Kingdom of Rohan) *Rome (Roman Empire) *Roz Wei (Roz Wei Celestial Empire) *Russia (Russian Empire) *Rutan (Republic of Rutan) *Saints (Third Street Saints) *San Diego (Republic of San Diego) *San Espirito (Republic of San Espirito) *Sanghelios (Republic of Sanghelios) (after the Great Schism) *Santiago (Santiagan Republic of Berkner Bay) *Sardinia (Kingdom of Sardinia) *Saturn (Saturnian Empire) *Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) *Semien (Kingdom of Semien) *Senegambia (Senegambian Confederation) *Seoni (Republic of Seoni) *Serbia (Kingdom of Serbia) *ShadowClan (ShadowClan Kingdom) *SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement & Logistics Division) *Shopkinia (Republic of Shopkinia) *Siam (Kingdom of Siam) (before and during the Invasion of Siam) *Siberia (Siberian Empire) *Sikkim (Kingdom of Sikkim) *Sinnoh (Republic of Sinnoh) *SkyClan (SkyClan Nation) *Smurfland (Kingdom of Smurfland) *Soapvania (Kingdom of Soapvania) *Somaliland (British Somaliland Protectorate) *Sonora (Republic of Sonora) *Sora (Kingdom of Sora) *South Africa (Union of South Africa) *South Arabia (Federation of South Arabia) *Southern Rhodesia (Colony of Southern Rhodesia) *Spain (Third Spanish Republic) (before and during the Invasion of Spain) *Spanish North Africa (Spanish North Africa) *Spanish West Africa (Spanish West Africa) *Spiralonya (Kingdom of Spiralonya) *Sprout Country (Sprout Republic) *StarClan (StarClan Oligarchy) *Stone Turtlevania (Kingdom of Stone Turtlevania) *Sudan (Anglo-Egyptian Sudan) *Sugar Rush (Kingdom of Sugar Rush) *Sumatra (Kingdom of Sumatra) *Superheroes (International League of Superheroes) *Suriname (Colony of Suriname) *Susquehanna (Republic of Susquehanna) (late war) *Swaziland (Kingdom of Swaziland) *Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) *Syracusia (Republic of Syracusia) *Systems (Systems Alliance) *Székely Land (Republic of Székely Land) *Takonda (Republic of Takonda) *Tanganyika (Territory of Tanganyika) *Tangu (Kingdom of Tangu) *Task Force 141 (Task Force 141) *Tatarstan (Republic of Tatarstan) *Tatooine (Islamic Republic of Tatooine) *Tavia (Republic of Tavia) *Team Avatar (Team Avatar) *Terrerium (Republic of Terrerium) *Teth (Republic of Teth) *Thestralia (Republic of Thestralia) *ThunderClan (ThunderClan State) *Tibet (State of Tibet) *Tomorrowland (Futuristic Republic of Tomorrowland) *Toonatopian Kids (Toonatopian Kid Squadron) (at the final minutes of the Battle of Reykjavík) *Toonatopian Parents (Parents Against Gingers) *Toonatopian Police Departments (Unified Organization of the Police Departments of the Cities of Toonatopia) *Toonix Land (Republic of Toonix Land) *Toyland (Republic of Toyland) *Tripolitania (Kingdom of Tripolitania) *Tri-State Area (Federation of the Tri-State Area) *Tron (Republic of Tron) *Tropico (Republic of Tropico) *Tunis (French Protectorate of Tunis) *Turkestan (Empire of Turkestan) *Ugana (Uganda Protectorate) *Ukraine (Republic of Ukraine) *Umoja (Umojan Protectorate) (before and during the Space War) *Unironia (Unironic Empire) *United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) *United European Defence (United European Defence) *United Federation of Planets (United Federation of Planets) *United Islamic Caliphate (United Islamic Caliphate) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland) *United Maori States (United Maori States) *United Nations (United Nations) *United Nations Space Command (United Nations Space Command) *United Preschool Nations (United Preschool Nations) *United Religious Organization (United Religious Organization) *United Republics (United Republics) (late war) *United States (United States of America) *United Subcultural Federation (United Subcultural Federation) *Unova (United States of Unova) *Uruguay (Oriental Republic of Uruguay) *Valinor (Elven Kingdom of Valinor) *Vatican City (Vatican City State) (during and after the Eleventh Crusades) *Venezuelan Rebels (Rebels of Venezuela) *Venice (Most Serene Republic of Venice) *Vemont (Vermont Republic) *Vikings (Viking Empire) *Vinland (Kingdom of Vinland) *Wabash (Sovereign Republic of Wabash) *Wakanda (Kingdom of Wakanda) *Water Tribe (United Tribal Confederation of the Water Tribe) *Weltshire (Interregnum Military Administration of Weltshire) *Weselton (Grand Duchy of Weselton) *West Indies (West Indies Federation) *Western Australia (Republic of Western Australia) *WindClan (WindClan Empire) *Wonderland (Kingdom of Wonderland) *Woodland (Woodland Realm) *WordWorld (Kingdom of WordWorld) *Xai (Xai Ascendancy) *Wu (Chinese Republic of Wu) *XBox Land (Republic of XBox Land) *Yakutia (Sakha Republic) *Yokohama (Kingdom of Yokohama) *Yolanda (Republic of Yolanda) *Yucatán (Republic of Yucatán) *Zambezi (Federation of the Zambezi) *Zanzibar (Sultanate of Zanzibar) *Zazastan (Republic of Zazastan) *Zootopia (Republic of Zootopia) *Zululand (Zulu Kingdom) Central Axis Alliance (also known as the Supreme Alliance of Eastern States) *Abbasid (Abbasid Caliphate) *Abemama (Kingdom of Abemama) *Abenaki (Abenaki Nation) *Abhira (Abhira Kingdom) *Acadia (Republic of Acadia) *Aceh (Aceh Sultanate) *Acromantulaland (Kingdom of Acromantulaland) *Adriatic Republic (Adriatic Republic) *Afar (Islamic State of Afar) *African Militia (African Militia) *Agrabah (Sultanate of Agrabah) *Ahkaru (Ahkaru Empire) *Ailon (Republic of Ailon) *Akatsuki (Akatsuki Empire) *Akitsu (Empire of Akitsu) *Aklaristan (Democratic Socialist Republic of Aklaristan) *Albania (People's Socialist Republic of Albania) (after the Invasion of Albania and before the Liberation of Albania) *Alboserbia (Alboserbian Empire) *Aldmeri (Aldmeri Dominion) *AlDub Nation (AlDub Republic) *Alps (Socialist Republic of the Alps) *Al-Qaeda (Al-Qaeda) *Al-Shabab (Al-Shabab) *Altaivale (Tsardom of Altaivale) *Angband (Elven Kingdom of Angbang) *Angola (People's Republic of Angola) *Angusia (Democratic Socialist Republic of Angusia) *Anime & Manga Archipelago (Anime & Manga Empire) *Anime Teenagers (Anime Teenager Alliance) *Applesauce-Lorraine (Kingdom of Applesauce-Lorraine) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) (before and during the Platinean War) *Argonia (Republic of Argonia) *Armstrong (Armstrong County) *Asgard (Kingdom of Asgard) *Ashanti (Ashanti Empire) *Askovia (Republic of Askovia) *Assiniboia (Republic of Assiniboia) *Athabaskan (Athabaskan Council) *Attilan (Nation of Attilan) *Auradon (United States of Auradon) *Austanburg (Republic of Austanburg) *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) *Axum (Kingdom of Axum) *Azad Hind (Provisional Government of Free India) *Aztec (Aztec Empire) (before the American Invasion of Mexico) *Balkan (Balkan Confederation) *Barbary States (United Barbary States) *Bay Republic (Bay Republic) *Beach Kids (Beach Kid Alliance) *Bellinsgauzenia (United Governorates of Bellinsgauzenia) *Berbera (Duchy of Berbera) *Bessarabia (Republic of Bessarabia) *Biker Gangs (Alliance of the Biker Gangs) *Black Belt (Black Belt Socialist Republic) *Bloontopia (Republic of Bloontopia) *Blowchillia (Republic of Blowchillia) *Boko Haram (Boko Haram) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) (before and during the Platinean War) *Bologna (Bolognese Republic) *Bourbonists (French Bourbon Royalists) *Brazil (Empire of Brazil) (before the Platinean War) *Brazilian Militia (Brazilian Militia) *Broadway Audiences (Alliance of the Broadway Audience Members) *Broccoloid (Broccoloid Empire) *Brothehood of Nod (Brotherhood of Nod) *Brunei (Brunei Empire) *Bulgaria (Tsardom of Bulgaria) *Bullies (Bully Coalition) *Burma (Union of Burma) (after the Invasion of Burma and before and during the Liberation of Burma) *Caesar's Legion (Caesar's Legion) *Canine Isles (Republic of the Canine Isles) *Cascadia (Kingdom of Cascadia) *Catalonia (Catalan Republic) *Catland (Republic of Catland) *Cebu (Rajahnate of Cebu) *Celebrities (Celebrity Alliance) *Central African Empire (Central African Empire) *Chechnya (Republic of Chechnya) *Cheetahland (Union of Cheetahland) *Chile (Republic of Chile) (before and during the Platinean War) *Chimera (Chimeran Empire) *China (Qing Dynasty) *Chinese Anarchists (Chinese Anarchist Federation) *Chiss (Chiss Ascendancy) (before the Yuuzhan Vong War) *Circenses (Supreme Union of the Land of Circenses) *Clulantis (Kingdom of Clulantis) *Comancheria (Comanche Empire) *Commonwealth (Commonwealth of the Wasteland) *Confedeacy (Confederacy of Independent Systems) *Confederate States (Confederate States of America) *Congaree (Congaree Socialist Republic) *Covenant (Covenant Epmire) *Cragmite (Cragmite Empire) *Crown (The Empire of the Crown) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) *Cyrenaica (Emirate of Cyrenaica) *Czechoslovakia (Czechoslovak Socialist Republic) (after the Invasion of Czechoslovakia and before the Liberation of Czechoslovakia) *Dai Li (Dai Li) *Damot (Kingdom of Damot) *Decepticons (Decepticon Militia) *Dementoristan (Dementor Socialist Republic) *Dervish (Dervish State) *Dinosaurs (Dinosaur Pack) *DunBroch (Kingdom of DunBroch) *Dwemereth (Dwemer Republic) *Earth Empire (Earth Empire) *Easterlings (Easterling Empire) *Eastern Rumelia (Autonomous Province of Eastern Rumelia) *East Hebei (East Hebei Autonomous Council) *East Slavia (Kingdom of East Slavia) *East Turkestan (Islamic Republic of East Turkestan) *Ecuadorean Rebels (Ecuadoreans Against Cid Escobedo) *Eggmania (Eggman Empire) *Elsweyr (Confederation of Elsweyr) *Entelexeia (Entelexeian Confederation) *Eriu (Kingdom of Eriu) *Essetir (Kingdom of Essetir) *Everett (Union of Everett) *Fairhaven (Republic of Fairhaven) *Fasnoria (Republic of Fasnoria) *Federation (Federation of the Americas) *Fel (Fel Empire) *Finland (Kingdom of Finland) (before the Lappland War) *Fire Elementalia (Fire Elementalian Republic) *Fire Nation (Fire Nation Empire) *Free Erie Militia (Free Erie Militia) *Freezenburg (Kingdom of Freezenburg) *Fregeta (Fregeta Industries) *Fujian (Fujian People's Government) *Galactic Empire (Galactic Empire) *Galactic Republic (Galactic Republic) *Galorok (Galorok Empire) *Ganadoistan (Lordship of Ganadoistan) *Gangsters (Gangster Alliance) *Gangnam (Gangnam Republic) *German East Africa (German East Africa) *German New Guinea (German New Guinea) *German Samoa (German Samoa) *German South-West Africa (German South-West Africa) *German West Coast (German West Coast) *Germany (German Empire) *Giantland (Giant Empire) *Gingeria (Ginger Empire) *Global Community (Global Community) *Gojjam (Duchy of Gojjam) *Gonder (Duchy of Gonder) *Gorilla City (Gorilla City State) *Great Way Government (Great Way Municipal Government of Shanghai) *Greenland (Republic of Greenland) *Gummadoon (Kingdom of Gummadoon) *Haiti (Republic of Haiti) (before and after the Caribbean War) *Hakalo (Kingdom of Hakalo) *Hammerfell (Sultanate of Hamerfell) *Harad (Kingdom of Harad) *Hasfjidia (Hasfjidian Caliphate) *Hawaii (Kingdom of Hawaii) *Hezbollah (Hezbollah) *Hippies (Hippie Movement) *Hirakawa (Republic of Hirakawa) *Hollow Bastion (Kingdom of Hollow Bastion) *Holy Britannian Empire (Holy Britannian Empire) *Holy See (Holy See) (before the Eleventh Crusades) *Hong Kong (Japanese-Occupied Territory of Hong Kong) *Hordaland (Kingdom of Hordaland) *Hun (Hunnic Empire) *Huria (Hurain Federation) *Hutts (Hutt Empire) *Hyderabad (Hyderabad State) *HYDRA (HYDRA Empire) *Iberia (Kingdom of Iberia) *Iceland (Kingdom of Iceland) (before the Invasion of Iceland) *Illuminati (Illuminati Community) *Inca (Incan Empire) *India (Republic of India) *Inferia (Kingdom of Inferia) *Inner Circle (Inner Circle) *Institute (The Institute) *Interex (Interex City State) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) *Iraq (Kingdom of Iraq) (before and during the Invasion of Iraq) *Islamic State (Islamic State of Iraq & Syria) *Italian East Africa (Italian East Africa) *Italy (Kingdom of Italy) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *Jadine Nation (Jadine Empire) *Jaguaristan (Kingdom of Jaguaristan) *Jakku (Republic of Jakku) *Janjaweed (Janjaweed) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Jefferson (Republic of Jefferson) *Jerusalem (Kingdom of Jerusalem) *Jiangxi (Chinese Soviet Republic of Jiangxi) *Kalimantan (Republic of Kalimantan) *Kamerun (German Kamerun) *Kataeb Party (Lebanese Phalanges Party) *Kathniel Nation (Kathniel Imperium) *Khand (Kingdom of Khand) *Khevin (Khevin Caliphate) *Khiva (Khanate of Khiva) *Khmer (Khmer Empire) *Klingon (Klingon Empire) *Knowhere (Miners' Republic of Knowhere) *Kolechia (Republic of Kolechia) *Kolhar (Federal State of Kolhar) *Kongo (Kingdom of Kongo) *Korea (Korean Empire) *Kuaovolia (Republic of Kuaovolia) *Ku Klux Klan (Ku Klux Klan) *Kuromi's 5 (Kuromi's 5 Biker Gang) *Kyrat (Kingdom of Kyrat) *Land of the Apes (Kingdom of the Land of Apes) *Laos (Kingdom of Laos) *Laristan (Republic of Laristan) *Latveria (Kingdom of Latveria) *Lebanon (Lebanese Republic) *Leubantia (Republic of Leubantia) *Liberia (Republic of Liberia) (before and after the African War) *Lionistan (United States of Lionistan) *Livonia (Kingdom of Livonia) *Louisiana (Empire of Louisiana) *Luna (Luna Confederated States) *Lyonesse (Kingdom of Lyonesse) *Macadamia (Kingdom of Macadamia) *Macau (Portuguese Macau) *Magonistas (Magonista Rebellion) *Maguindanao (Sultanate of Maguindanao) *Mahabad (Republic of Mahabad) *Make Believe (Neighborhood of Make Believe) (before its democratic reforms) *Makuria (Kingdom of Makuria) *Mamluk (Mamluk Sultanate) *Mamporia (Kingdom of Mamporia) *Manchukuo (Great Empire of Manchukuo) *Mandalore (Kingdom of Mandalore) (before and during the earlier events of the Space War) *Manic Empire (Manic Empire) *Mantua (Duchy of Mantua) *Markaziy Osiyo (Marklar (Marklar Republic) *Mars (Federal Republic of Mars) *Mature Hegemony (Mature Hegemony) *Markaziy Osiyo (Democratic People's Union of Markaziy Osiyo) *Medici (Republic of Medici) *Mediterrean (Mediterrean Federation) *Melanesia (Melanesian Federation) *Melville (Melville Horde) *Mengjiang (Mengjiang United Autonomous Government) *Menshevik (Menshevik Federation) *Merroway Cove (Kingdom of Merroway Cove) *Mesopotamia (Mesopotamian Empire) *Mexico (Empire of Mexico) *Mindanao (Federal Republic of Mindanao) *Miracium (Empire of Miracium) *Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) (before and during the Great War of Mobius) *Modena (Duchy of Modena & Reggio) *Mongolia (People's Republic of Mongolia) *Moors (Kingdom of Moors) *Mordor (Kingdom of Mordor) *Moristan (Republic of Moristan) *Morocco (Kingdom of Morocco) *Mozambique (People's Republic of Mozambique) *Mughalistan (Mughal Empire) *Muslim Extremists (Alliance in Muslim Extremism) *Mysore (Kingdom of Mysore) *Namin (Namin State) *Narnia (Kingdom of Narnia) *National Socialist Movement (National Socialist Movement) *National Synarchist Union (National Synarchist Union) *Native America (Native American Federation) *Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party) *Neverland (Pirate Republic of Neverland) *New Arvor (United Provinces of New Arvor) *New British Union (New British Union) *New Gumbrea (Kingdom of New Gumbrea) *New Swabia (Republic of New Swabia) *New Sweden (Colony of New Sweden) *Nottingham (Kingdom of Nottingham) *Novus Orbis Librarium (Novus Orbis Librarium) *Ohio (Ohioish Republic) *Oklahoma (Republic of Oklahoma) *Olympia (Olympian Empire) *Orange Free State (Orange Free State) *Orcland (Orcish Horde) *Orsinium (Kingdom of Orsinium) *Otakistan (Republic of Otakistan) *Otwolistan (Republic of Otwolistan) *Oz (Kingdom of Oz) *Pacific Republic (Pacific Republic) *Palestine (State of Palestine) *Pantheria (Panther Horde) *Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) (before the Platinean War) *Peace Brigade (Peace Brigade) *Peace Sentinel (Peace Sentinel) *Pelegostos (Chiefdom of Pelegostos) *People's Collective (People's Collective of America) *Peru (Republic of Peru) (before and during the Platinean War) *Peruvian Rebels (True Sons of Peru) *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) (during the Philippine War) *Phylopia (Republic of Phylopia) *Piston Peak (Republic of Piston Peak) *Plains (Plains Confederacy) *Poland-Lithuania (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) *Polynesia (Polynesian Confederation) *Portugal (Portuguese Republic) *Protoss (Protoss Empire) *Prussia (Kingdom of Prussia) *Prydain (Kingdom of Prydain) *Pumaland (Republic of Pumaland) *Puternicstan (Republic of Puternicstan) *Qashqaistan (Republic of Qashqaistan) *Qingdao (Qingdao Independent State) *Quaintinia (Kingdom of Quaintinia) *Quebec (Republic of Quebec) *Quslourhiel (Major Government of Quslourhiel) *Rainier (Centralist Republic of Rainier) *Rapa Nui (Kingdom of Rapa Nui) *Raposaland (Republic of Raposaland) *Redheads (Redhead Alliance) *Rhineland (Confederate of the Rhine) *Rhûn (Kingdom of Rhûn) *Riga (Riga City State) *Rio Grande (Republic of the Rio Grande) *Romania (Kingdom of Romania) *Ryukyu (Ryukyu Kingdom) *Safavid (Safavid Dynasty) *Scandinavia (Scandinavian Monarchic Federation) *SCO (Shanghai Cooperation Organization) *Seljuk (Seljuk Sultanate) *Senali (Kingdom of Senali) *Shewa (Duchy of Shewa) *Shugarhai Union (Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States) *Siam (Kingdom of Siam) (after the Invasion of Siam) *Sicilian Mafia (Unified Alliance of the Families of the Sicilian Mafia) *Sierra (Kingdom of Sierra) *Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) *Sierra Leonean PRF (Sierra Leonean People's Revolutionary Front) *Silberach (Republic of Silberach) *Sindhudesh (Republic of Sindhudesh) *Sinn Féin (Sinn Féin) *Sith (Sith Order) *Skeletonia (Skeletonian Republic) *Slimeland (Slimelander Republic) *Smugglers (Smuggler Alliance) *Snatcheria (Republic of Snatcheria) *Somalia (Republic of Somalia) *Somali Militia (Somali Militia) *Songhai (Songhai Empire) *Southern Isles (Kingdom of the Southern Isles) *South Yemen (People's Democratic Republic of Yemen) *Soviet Union (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) (after the Invasion of Spain) *Spideria (Spiderian Empire) *Sulu (Sultanate of Sulu) *Superbods Nation (Superbods Empire) *Susquehanna (Republic of Susquehanna) (early war) *Svalbard (Kingdom of Svalbard) *Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) *Taliban (Taliban) *Tamagotchistan (Republic of Tamagotchistan) *Tangistan (Republic of Tangistan) *Tasmania (Kingdom of Tasmania) *Texas (Republic of Texas) *Thangorodim (Elven Kingdom of Thangorodim) *The Patriots (The Patriots) *Thrace (Imamate of Thrace) *Tiger Empire (Tiger Empire) *Togoland (Togoland Protectorate) *Tokagawa (Tokagawa Shogunate) *Tomania (Republic of Tomania) *Turia (Turian Hierarchy) *Turkey (Ottoman Empire) *Tuscany (Grand Duchy of Tuscany) *Tuva (People's Republic of Tuva) *Ulam (Ulam Tribal State) *Umbar (Kingdom of Umbar) *Umbria (Republic of Umbria) *Umoja (Umojan Protectorate) (after the Space War) *Underland (Kingdom of Underland) *Union of Independent Republics (Union of Independent Republics) *United Republics (United Republics) (early war) *United Socialist States (United Socialist States of America) *United States (United States of America) (with some little attractions to Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire) *Van Diemenia (Confederate Van Diemenian States) *Vatican City (Vatican City State) (before the Eleventh Crusades) *Veldin (Republic of Veldin) *Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) *Verden (Kingdom of Verden) *Vichy France (State of France) *Vietnam (Empire of Vietnam) *Vulcania (Vulcan Empire) *Wag (Duchy of Wag) *Wales (Republic of Wales) *Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang (Kingdom of Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang) *Wasteland (Kingdom of the Wasteland) *Wei-Ling (Kingdom of Wei-Ling) *Weimar (Weimar Republic) *Werewolfia (Confederate States of Werewolfia) *West Papua (Republic of West Papua) *Wild West (Republic of the Wild West) *Xenforo (Republic of Xenforo) *Xiang Wu (Kingdom of Xiang Wu) *Yangdon (Kingdom of Yangdon) *Ylesia (Ylesian Republic) *Yokawa (Yokawan Federation) *Yolkus (Yolkian Empire) *Yorkshire (Duchy of Yorkshire) *Yugoslavia (Kingdom of Yugoslavia) *Yuzhaan Vong (Yuzhaan Vong Empire) *Zangyack (Zangyac Empire) *Zapatistas (Zapatista Army of National Libeation) *Zerg (Zerg Swarm) *Zin (Zin Empire) *Zintonium (Socialist Republic of Zintonium) *Zombies (Zombie Hordes) *Zorthania (Republic of Zorthania) Neutral *Children's Union (Children's Union) *Florida (Commonwealth of Florida) (before the Second Cuban Missile Crisis) *Land of Iron (Great Empire of the Land of Iron) (before the Fifth Shinobi World War) *Liechtenstein (Principality of Liechtenstein) *Monaco (Principality of Monaco) *Orxonvania (Republic of Orxanvania) *Predacons (Predacon Batallion) *San Marino (Republic of San Marino) *Squidwardia (Kingdom of Squidwardia) *Switzerland (Swiss Confederation) *Toonatopian Kids (Toonatopian Kids) (before the final minutes of the Battle of Reykjavík) *United States (United States of America) (in most earlier battles) *Yavin (Yavin State) Category:World War VI Category:World Wars Category:Wars Category:Battles